villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dru Gru
Dru Gru is the deuteragonist/anti-villain of Illumination's 8th feature film Despicable Me 3. He is an amateur supervillain and the twin brother of Felonious Gru. Just like his twin brother, he was voiced by Steve Carell. Role Dru is the twin brother of Gru and is incredibly wealthy. He strives to be a supervillain and to make his father (who sees him as a disappointment) to be proud of him. Despite his wide variety of gadgets, weapons, etc. Dru is a very incompetent supervillain and is rather clumsy and naïve as well, thus prompting his father to ask Gru to teach him. However Dru instead attempts convince Gru to go back to villainy which he succeeds in and Gru begins teaching him how to be a great villain just like their father was. He also did appear as rather kind and polite towards his brother until he realized his brother was just using him to get his old job back. The two of them have a fight about that Gru leaves in an huff. However, after Balthazar Bratt kidnaps Gru's daughters, Dru chips in to help rescue them. The two brothers reconcile before the final battle against Bratt, and Dru almost gets himself killed trying to save Gru from Bratt's giant robot. He also watched Balthazar's show "Evil Bratt" when it was on air. At the end of the movie, he and the minions steal Gru's ship as part of a family tradition. The ending credits show Dru robbing banks and Gru (unsuccessfully) trying to stop him. Appearance Dru looks almost identical to his brother. However, there are a few differences, most notably he has a thick full head of blonde hair while Gru is bald. Dru also wears prominently white while Gru wears mostly black. Personality Unlike Gru, Dru is shown to be a lot more happier and a bit hipper, hyper and full of energy whenever excited, especially when he finally gets to meet Gru. He is also shown to be a bit clumsy and careless, which is why his father refused to teach him how to be a villain and had to turn to his brother for lessons. He often panics and also overacts when he is scared, as well as being uncooperative, disobedient and childish. Gallery Dru Promotional Poster 2.jpg DM3 Poster.jpg Despicable-me-3-twins.jpg Despicable-me-3-Dru on Despicamobile.jpg|Dru convincing Gru to take a drive in their father's car Trivia *He is revealed to be a fan of Balthazar Bratt's "Evil Bratt" show, as he once owned an Evil Bratt action figure and had watched the episode that the latter drew his idea from. See Also Dru Gru at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Incompetent Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Category:Legacy Category:Weaklings Category:Burglars Category:Criminals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fallen Heroes